YuGiOh!: Overriding Destiny
by Writer of the Cards
Summary: Edwin Kisu, a Satellite Native that was given the chance to come to Neo Domino City, is now fighting to not only prove himself as a duelist to his rival, but to defend Satellite's pride and honor. What he doesn't know is the destiny that awaits him.


Chapter One – Space and Time

The horns were blaring at the site of the Kaiba Dome. People were rushing to their seats to see the first match of the McCaridian Cup. There were cheerleaders in blue uniforms chanting the word "Go!" in different tones and pitches as if it were the only word they knew or were allowed to know. The smell of popcorn and corndogs and nachos filled the stadium as well as the chatter from the audience about whom they thought would win the 32-person tournament. Many people had their favorites, but there were one candidate that stood out. His icy-colored hair blew in the mild breeze that covered the track of the Riding Duel arena. He wore a white jacket that met his knees. Since he'd be using his D-Wheel most of the tournament. He wore the standard D-Wheelers pants, but chose to wear a different T-shirt. The young man known as Edwin looked out of the participants garage to see the screen with the M.C. screaming his famous "EVERYBODY LISTEN!"

The people in the arena began to quiet down. The lights in the arena began to dim as the M.C. started to announce the first duelists in the tournament.

"NOW EVERYBODY!!!! We're starting off our tournament with a Riding Duel! Remember, in a Riding Duel, Speed World is used, so normal Spell cards won't work unless you're willing to pay the price of 2000 life points. But more on that later, now, let's get this tournament STAAAAAARRRRRTED!"

Soon, the crowd began to burst in cheer. People were murmuring about who was going first. Finally, the announcer had regained the audience's attention and began to announce the first round duel.

"Coming in to duel is a familiar face from the West! He's always ready to duel and isn't afraid to sling his warriors into battle! I'm introducing the one, the only, Wesley Avalon!"

After his name was announced, the man burst through the smoke generated at the front of the garage. He had a black D-Wheel that looked like a standard motorcycle. His black jacket matched the D-Wheel and the black helmet he had on. Everyone began to cheer at the top of their lungs. The man waved his hands in the air before resuming his steady position. After the crowd began to settle down, the announcer continued with his introductions.

"Now, we have a new player. His icy attitude and calm demeanor doesn't mask the dueling talents of this newbie. Without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to Edwin Kisu!"

Edwin, who was watching the announcer from the D-Wheel garage, began to drive out. His D-Wheel was a blue model of Jack Atlas's D-Wheel. His D-Wheel jumped from the smoke and his visage could be seen in mid-air. People began cheering for his wonderful display as he landed gracefully at the starting line. Both duelists stared at each other while activating the Duel Mode of their D-Wheels. The only thing that could be heard on the field were both D-Wheel systems saying the usual, "Duel Mode, Autopilot Standby". Both duelists began to rev up their engines while waiting for the signal to start the duel.

"It's almost time to start the game!" yelled the M.C. The countdown timer appeared in front of both duelists. It quickly passed by and once it reached 1, an alarm sounded. Both D-Wheelers took off riding around the circular track and the crowd began to cheer.

Edwin: 4000, SPC: 0

Wesley: 4000, SPC: 0

"I'll start us off if you don't mind newbie!" declared Wesley.

"Whatever." Answered Edwin coldly.

"I'll draw! And I'm going to summon a monster known as Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0) I'll end my turn from here!" declared Wesley. The goblins had to run at a fast pace in order to keep up with Wesley. Edwin wasn't amused. He kept his cold face and stared at the goblins.

"I'll draw," began Edwin as both his and Wesley's SPC went up to 1. "I'll summon a monster known as Time Paladin – Faster! (1400/1700) With my monster's effect, I can remove both your Goblins and Faster from play and bring them back my next turn!"

A swift ninja appeared in front of the horde of goblins. Then, he began to circle them until both him and the goblins disappeared. The people in the audience began to cheer for Edwin, who didn't smile or show any sign of approval for the move.

"Next, I'll set two cards face-down and it's time for you to move on with the game!" ended Edwin. His voice resonated a cold feel into Wesley's heart. Wesley stammered on for a moment before drawing.

"With Wesley's monster removed, how is he going to be able to dish out damage to our newbie, Edwin?" asked the announcer, hyping up the audience yet again.

"I'll start off with a monster known as Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack position! (1600/600) Now I declare the attack of Rose, Warrior of Revenge against you directly! Assault Strike!"

The beautiful kunoichi jumped in the air. She began to do some hand signals and rose petals emerged from thin air, circling around Edwin's D-Wheel. She finally yelled and it seems as if the petals stabbed Edwin in an innumerable amount of places. When the petals subsided, Edwin was barely hanging on to his D-Wheel and his life points and SPC had dropped.

Edwin: 2400, SPC: 1

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, Edwin lost life points and a Speed Counter! How will he receover from this!" yelled the announcer.

"I'm activating a trap card known as Damage Condenser!" started Edwin, tossing out a card in his hand. The audience were at the edge of their seats, awaiting how Wesley would conquer Edwin, who explained how Damage Condenser would allow him to special summon a monster who had an attack power equal to or less than the damage he had just took. As soon as his explanation was finished, the clouds blackened and lightning fell from the sky. Within an instant, the lightning hit the ground in front of Edwin, revealing another monster. It looked like a clairevoyant and took a defensive stance while gliding on the field.

"You see, I special summoned another Time Paladin known as Time Paladin – Future Vision! (400/800)" announced Edwin. Despite his new, albeit weaker monster, Wesley began laughing.

"I think you overlooked another detail. My warrior can dish out some more damage to you if she already did some damage to you already. So now she wants to give you 300 more points of damage!" retorted Wesley. Edwin's expression didn't change, even through the extra damage that the warrior of revenge inflicted upon him.

Edwin: 2100, SPC: 1

"Now, I'll throw one card face-down and call it a turn!" declared Wesley. Edwin looked at the field. He was disappointed that he let his life points dropped almost in half. He drew one card, and the two monsters that had left the field earlier arrived on the field. Now, Edwin's monsters were overpowered by Wesley's on top of that, Edwin's SPC was at 2, while Wesley's was at 3. He had to do something and he knew it.

"First, I'll summon a monster known as Galaxy Warrior (300/500) in attack position! This card is a Tuner monster that steals the stars from other monsters!" played Edwin, giving a faint smirk.

"What do you mean 'steals the stars from other monsters'?" asked Wesley, confused and almost worried about Edwin's new card.

"You see, I can reduce the level of any monsters on the field by 1, and add it to Galaxy Warrior! So by taking a level from both your Goblins and your Rose, I can make the level of Galaxy Warrior two more, which equals four!" explained Edwin. The monster jumped in the air and two blue spheres, one from both of Wesley's monsters, merged with it.

"Now, I'm performing a Synchro Summon! I'm tuning my Galaxy Warrior to both my Faster and my Future Vision! The clusters of time and space create a power like no other, a power known as Time Warrior – Alteria! (2500/1000)" continued Edwin. His tuner monster turned into four green rings. The other monsters jumped inside of the rings and turned into blue spheres. Then, a blue light emerged from the cylindrical contents of the rings, creating a monster in a white robe. Suddenly, the entire field began to heat.

"Alteria has a special ability! You see, it can reduce the attack power of all monsters on the field by half, except itself! Now your monsters' attack powers go down to 800 and 1150!"

The two opposing monsters were fatigued. The crowd couldn't help but cheer not out of approval, but of surprise. The two duelists were making their third lap around the track. Edwin gave another smirk, however this one was more noticeable. He had only two cards in his hand, and those were the only ones he needed.

"First, I'm using a Speed Spell called Overboost! It raises my Speed Counters by 4, bringing me up to 6!" continued Edwin. He speed up from 135 km/hr to 170 km/hr. It seemed like the Speed Counters were giving him a real boost in speed.

"Next, I'm using the Speed Spell known as Speed Attack! This card allows my monster to attack you again if I destroyed a monster on your side of the field. The catch us that I have to give up 500 of my monster's attack points each attack!" Edwin's monster was surrounded by a green light. The crowd began to go wild at the sight of Edwin's magnificent play. Wesley was almost scared to see what was about to happen.

"Now, attack his Goblin Attack Force my monster!" declared Edwin. His monster jumped in the air and shot flames from the palm of its hand. The goblins began to burn and within a matter of minutes, turned into ashes. Wesley struggled to keep his D-Wheel going straight after the attack, but managed to pull out of it safely.

Wesley: 2650, SPC: 2

Edwin, who was now on the offensive, continued to press on."I'm not done yet," he began, his arm raised in the air ready to strike, "My monster now attacks Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"

His monster did a flip from where it was currently at and drop kicked Rose to the ground, turning her into bits of data and making Wesley's D-Wheel unstable once again.

Wesley: 1450, SPC: 1

"Now for the end of the game! My monster still can attack and has 1500 attack points because of Speed Attack! It's over, Wesley! Attack for the game my monster!"

Edwin's monster jumped up again, however it was about to run into a barrier that Wesley activated.

"I'll activate my trap card, Direct Barrier! This allows me to negate Direct Attacks for the next 3 turns! Sorry, but I'm not losing just yet!" countered Wesley. Edwin's monster took back its position, weakened. Edwin was also weakened, considering that it was the end of his turn. Wesley drew his card and smiled.

Wesley: SPC 2

Edwin: SPC 2

"Now, I'll activate my own Speed Spell – Overboost and bring my Speed Counters up to 6!" began Wesley, gaining speed and catching up to Edwin. Wesley began to laugh, mainly due to the card he held up.

"Next, I'm going to activate the Speed Spell known as Graveyard Synchronization! This card allows me to remove Synchro material from the graveyard in order to Synchro Summon a monster. Now all I have to do is remove from play my tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge and Goblin Attack Force to bring out a Level 8 Synchro Monster! So without further ado, I bring to you the Synchro Monster known as Colossal Fighter! (2800/1000)"

When Wesley played his new monster, the arena began to shake. The people were confused at what was going on while Wesley kept laughing. Within an instant, the audience, the M.C. and Edwin all saw a large behemoth of a warrior emerge from the ground. It stared down at Edwin, who was concerned at this point.

"Wesley's new monster is a monster that gains 100 points for each Warrior in the graveyard. Currently, there are 2 Warriors in the graveyard, Edwin's graveyard to be more specific, so his monster has 3000 attack points to Alteria's 1500 attack points. How will Edwin escape this?" said the M.C., building up more hype in the audience

"What's the matter, Edwin? You're scared because you blew your chance of winning the game?" asked Wesley tauntingly. Edwin didn't respond to him.

"Whatever then, newbie! My Colossal Fighter attacks Alteria! Go, Colossal Fist!" yelled Wesley. The giant fighter jumped in the air and slammed its fists down on both Edwin, who began to spin out of control, and his monster who turned into pieces of data.

Edwin: 400; SPC: 1

"Looks like you just lost the game!" yelled Edwin. Everyone in the arena was confused. Wesley was laughing at Edwin's claim.

"How can I lose? I have more life points than you, a stronger monster and a practically impregnable defense. What on earth are you talking about?" asked Wesley.

"This is what I'm talking about! I activate my trap card known as Galaxy Beacon! This card inflicts 300 points of damage to the player who destroys a "Time Paladin" or "Space Warrior" monster I controlled times the level of that monster. And since you destroyed my Level 8 monster, you're about to get hit with 2400 points of damage, more than enough to beat you!" explained Edwin. Wesley was astonished. All the hard work he did during the duel was blasted away to a beacon of light that had emerged from the card. Soon, Wesley found himself coming to a stop as his life points hit 0. Edwin had stopped his D-Wheel and walked over to Wesley. He extended his hand for a handshake, which Wesley accepeted.

"Thanks for the awesome duel."

"No problem. And sorry for the excessive newbie comments."

The crowd began to cheer as Edwin was displayed as the winner for the game. He began to look at the crowd, which was now chanting his name. He thought to himself, _Don't worry, within due time you're going to be next, and I'm going to surpass you_.


End file.
